In some communication systems, a data pattern or portion of a received signal (i.e. a synchronization signal) is used to control decoding or other processing of the remainder of the received signal. In such systems, successful decoding or processing of a received signal is dependent upon accurate reception of the synchronization signal. The present invention addresses this need.